Auxilium Psychiatric Hospital
by C.J Todd
Summary: Harry finally get's the help he needs. The Dursleys always threated to send him to St. Brutus School for Incurably Criminal Boys, but he never believed it. When Harry comes come from the summer after 4th year, he never expected to be shipped off to a psychiatric hospital.


**Auxilium Psychiatric Hospital**

Date: 7/12/1994

Identifying information:

Name: Potter, Harry Age: 14 yr Sex: M

Race: Caucasian.

Religious Affiliation: None

DOB: July 31

Occupation: Student

Parent: Potter, James (deceased) Cause of death: traffic accident

Parent: Potter, Lily (deceased) Cause of death: traffic accident

Parents' Primary Language: English

Current Caregiver(s): Vernon & Petunia Dursley Rel: Legal Guardians (biol. Aunt)

Current Address:4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey 1LW 3NO

Caregiver(s)' Primary Language: English Interview conducted in: English

Informant: Current Legal Guardians (H. Potter) Relationship: Biological Aunt; Uncle

Onset of Symptoms: Unknown

Homicidal_ Suicidal_

Smoker: N/A

Emergency Contact: Petunia Dursley (Biological Aunt and Legal Guardian)

Date of Discharge: _

 **Reason for Referral to Auxilium:**

Legal Guardian's report that the patient is "freakish, useless, lazy, and not right in the head." Legal Guardians describe patient as 'an out of control delinquent" that conducts criminal activities with no respect for authority. Biological Aunt believes the patient is depressed with outrageous mood swings and debilitating nightmares.

Duration: According to Uncle: Adoption at age 18 mos. Duration approximately 14.5 years. Adoption due to abrupt death of parents in car crash, as reported by Aunt, biol sibling of patient's mother.

 **History of Presenting Problem:**

No apparent Mental or Learning Disorder. No feeding issues, tics, communication, elimination problems apparent or reported. No delusions or hallucinations reported. No known neurological prior Mental Health hx or known treatment. No known substance abuse history. Substance abuse questionnaire filled out by ind, LGs. No known falls, seizures, medications, allergies, surgeries, head injuries. Wears Glasses. No reported hx of mental illness in Aunt's & ind's family, no legal issues in Aunt & ind's family.

 **Potter Notes:**

 **Speech:** Tiredness in voice. Not very boisterous. Speaks calmly but apathy apparent.

 **Mannerisms:** Does not prefer eye contact, but will make contact on occasion.

 **Personality:** Introverted. Shows much compassion and empathy for others, but has low self esteem and feelings of hopelessness. A very active youth who enjoys spending time with his close friends. Hard to tell usual demeanor with apparent depressive state, more data needed to conduct thorough investigation.

 **Other Notes:** Medical Eyam shows history of abuse and neglect. Presumed minor physical abuse. Mental and Emotional abuse and Neglect presumed to be more predominate. Get Potter's point of view and reconsider all information given by Legal Guardians. Patient will remain at Auxilium for as long as possible until progress is shown and a more suitable guardian is found.

 **Auxilium Psychiatric Hospital**

Date: 7/12/1994

Identifying information:

Name: Emerson, Mickey Age: 21 yr Sex: M

Race: Caucasian.

Religious Affiliation: Catholic

DOB: January 23rd

Occupation: Student, Soldier

Parent: Emerson, Dean(deceased) Cause of death: Military Service

Parent: Emerson, Cecilia (location unknown)

Parents' Primary Language: English

Current Caregiver(s): N/A

Caregiver(s)' Primary Language: English Interview conducted in: English

Reason for Referral to Auxilium: Alter 661 took over when triggered in a public setting, and was admitted to the ER and psychiatric ward of Greger Hospital. Transferred to Auxilium after Hospital staff noticed not only 661's catatonic and severely anxious behavior, but the personality switches.

Date of Birth: January 23rd

Place of Birth: Capra, Alithronus

Diagnoses: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Likely Depression

Onset of Symptoms: Unknown

Homicidal:_ Suicidal: X [Has attempted a number of acts of self-harm, and expressed desire to die while in ER care] Smoker: One alter (Neal) smokes, but Mikael claims to not smoke.

Emergency Contact: Alexei Panadakis (Girlfriend) Note: [ No surviving immediate family over the age of 17]

Date of Discharge: _

Mikael Notes:

Speech: Modulated, but only the occasional stammer possibly due to shyness.

Mannerisms: Fidgety, but not to the degree of 661 and not simply restless like Neal. Tendency to rub the back of nape to comfort himself when upset. Pops muscles often particularly shoulders.

Personality: Introverted. A compassionate, generous, protective young man. An intuitive curious boy who values knowledge and has a love for books and history ( Could very well function in society if alters are managed). Reserved and having a usually calm demeanor. Is asexual, and always felt uncomfortable with it (presumably due to sexual society and no knowledge of others options that he was different in that aspect) He seems to not want to make appearances as much as some of his alters do specifically Neal and Neal seems to know of this. He is unaware when Neal takes over or, Marshal, or Soldier Boy takes over, but seems to know of 661's presence, but refuses to acknowledge 661 and is pressured about it usually Neal with take over and if not him Soldier boy. An attempt to deconstruct and unit the personalities as one would need his cooperation and acceptance to take Neal's problems and damaging affects, the necessary memories Soldier Boy and Marshal possess, and the bad things that happened in reference to 661 must be accepted as his own.

Notes on Alters:

Name: Neal Dupont

Religious Affiliation: None

Speech: Slight Drawl and honeyed voice

Comorbid Disorders:

Mannerisms: Very relaxed, and will scrunch up mouth or purse corners of lips when upset or does not wish to speak. Sprawls out in way of staking claim of his space unlike 661, and unlike Mikael lacks manners. Flirts as a way to defect. Only known nervous tick is cleaning dirt out of nails when uncomfortable.

Personality: Extroverted. Devil-may-care attitude and brutally honest. He dislikes men and children and usually only puts up with them, but he loves women unless she is attempting to get him to be serious or cooperate. Seemly untroubled and easy going to his 'friends' but prone to furious outbursts. He has effortless quick wit, and enjoys having fun and tends to participate in reckless or shameful behaviors. He had a certain energy and charisma that drew people to him. He is a glutton for food, booze, and sex, and seemly shameless in a way none of the other alters are. He can be insensitive and has difficulty focusing and tends to push people to their limits, but not seeming to care that he does. Neal has sex not because he feels attraction, but because he likes pleasure and wishes to reassert himself as a man in that sexual way. He claims to be heterosexual, but doesn't seem to experience romantic attraction as opposed to the Host. He is the main influence of the alters and has been in control for close to over a year and in some aspects he protects the others aside from Soldier boy in his unconventional sometimes damaging way. He is the very talkative alter, but evasive or refuses be serious. He is prone to yelling to make his point if sexual connotation or charm do not work, something that unnerves Soldier Boy, and Mikael and 661 dislike greatly.

Notes: Alters Neal and Soldier Boy appear to share co-consciousness, and almost detest one another (possibly another manifestation of self-hatred)

Name: Soldier Boy (As referred to by Neal)

Religious affiliations: Devout Christian

Speech: When he does speak his voice is flat and gruff.

Comorbid Disorders: Very unemotional and uncaring towards some topics; to be monitored.

Mannerisms: Very tight and rigid in posture. Keeps back straight and hands in lap. Eyes exits constantly and keeps a vigilant eye for danger, but in a calm reserved manner. Furrows brow when displeased, but has not shown any displays of being upset over anything only mild irritation with discussion of Neal. Keeps very still and refrains from even scratching.

Personality: One of the oldest of the alters. He will accept being called Mikael due to knowing his role is to manage and function in a way the others are incapable, and although he cannot fully be Mikael he accepts the responsibility not even assigning himself a name in some way as Neal sculpted an identity for himself. Aware of his need to be in the hospital, for the most part uncooperative. Extremely protective of those around him and himself unless agitated. Does not speak much often but can, and refuses to tell his name or much about himself. Is very mechanical in his actions, but takes adequate care of himself. When Host is in a bad situation, and Neal cannot offer satisfactory assistance it is usually Soldier Boy who takes over to protect the host. He is very spiritual and hold no value in anything other than his role and his faith. He has no preference and had not made it known he is in anyway sexual, but has at times shown affection to children. Less suspicious of women than men, but uncooperative for the most part to all. He seems to be the oldest alter in terms of maturity. His main role is to protect the Host and by account 661 when Neal become too troublesome, or damaging he takes control. He sustains life such as eating, bathing, sleeping ect. while Neal can become damaging, Marshal does not seek to sustain life, and 661 is extremely dependent on the others.

Name: 661

Religious Affiliations: Unknown

Speech: Does not speak; possibly selective mutism.

Comorbid Disorders: Panic Disorder, Dependent Personality Disorder

Mannerisms: Shakes with anxiety. Curls into themself and wraps arms around self in attempt to comfort. Only will show openness when triggered into submissiveness and will be very placid out of fear of punishment. Fidgets constantly and eyes dart looking for unseen enemies and dangers. Displays no signs of calm and seemingly in constant distress.

Personality: Paranoia, extreme anxiety, depression, PTSD, extreme trauma evident. Practically catatonic, extremely submissive. Bad responses to touch; this account to almost everyone and only select few can actually move 661 without igniting a fit. Prone to panic attacks. 661's age is unknown, but 661 displays almost infantile behavior possibly in an attempt to cope. Barely responds to stimuli on occasion will whine or scream in reaction to stimuli, but never speaks. Neal claims 661 is a girl, but he only said it in passing and refuses to speak more about 661 and could'vefanfic simply been a spiteful comment. Age is also unknown. 661 is more than likely a manifestation of all the trauma and pain Mikael endured and rather than deal with it he does not put it on himself, but rather onto 661. Refuses to eat meat of any kind, and has a very negative response to oranges (orange juice, orange scent, ect.) Rarely responds to stimuli unless negative stimuli.

Date of Discharge: _

 **Auxilium Psychiatric Hospital**

Date: 7/12/1994

Identifying information:

Name: Wanibuchi, Cato Age: 16yr Sex: M

Race: Japanese/ Caucasian

Religious Affiliation: None

DOB:

Occupation: Student

Parent: Snape, Severus (Legal Guardian)

Parent: Todd, Naoko(deceased) Cause of death: disease

Parents' Primary Language: English

Current Caregiver(s): Severus Snape (Formerly Stepfather, Victor Todd)

Caregiver(s)' Primary Language: English Interview conducted in: English

Informant: Current Legal Guardians ( ) Relationship: Biological

Onset of Symptoms: Unknown

Homicidal_ Suicidal_

Smoker: Yes

Emergency Contact: Severus Snape (Biological Father)

Date of Discharge: _

 **Reason for Referral to Auxilium:**

Legal Guardian's report that the patient is depressed, reckless and out of control of his actions. Legal Guardian reports the patients' stepfather (No Blood relation) physically, emotionally, and mentally abused the patient and encouraged his own blood children (Half siblings to patient) in doing the same. Patient experiences debilitating nightmares and Legal Guardian reports low self esteem and anger issues.

 **History of Presenting Problem:**

No apparent Mental or Learning Disorder. No feeding issues, tics, communication, elimination problems apparent or reported. No delusions or hallucinations reported. No known neurological prior Mental Health hx or known treatment. No known substance abuse history. No known falls, seizures, medications, allergies, surgeries, head injuries. No History of mental illness on Father's side.

 **Wanibuchi Notes:**

 **Speech:** Cocky, very self assured, unidentifiable accent.

 **Mannerisms:** Appears confident, but could very well be a mask.

 **Personality:** Extroverted. Seems to be a very active, flirtatious, funny, and enjoyable youth. Enjoys making others feel comfortable in his presence and likes to put on a show to make other's laugh and feel better. A bit standoffish, but very kind.


End file.
